Ruby Crown and Emerald Tiara
by Katsy17
Summary: Harry Potter didn't want to be a hero. He wanted to be himself, even if that meant joining the dark side. AU and highly likely slash. Random Updates UP FOR ADOPTION


Title – Ruby Crown and Emerald Tiara

By – Katsy17

Summary –

Harry Potter didn't want to be a hero. He wanted to be himself, even if that meant joining the dark side. AU and highly likely slash

Warnings –

Randomness, Light bashing, Language, may be future slash and others may be added later

This story has not been Beta-ed please let me know if there are any big problems, Thanks.

Chapter One –

A lot of things in Harry Potter's life were never easy. His home life with his relatives was a living nightmare, his childhood was miserable and his time at Hogwarts had more downs then ups. Most of Harry's life had been one disaster after another. He lost his parents early, he was abused as a child and now he was an escape goat for the magical world. From the first day he set foot back into the world of magic he was hated and loved at the same time. When he did something that they agreed with they loved him and they hated him when he didn't fit into their image of him. They loved him when he saved the school form the dark lord in his first year, they hated him when they found out about his ability to talk to snakes but loved him again when he saved the school and Ginny in his second year and now in his fourth year they hated him again. He was called an attention seeking little brat and a lair. They didn't try to listen to him when he said that he didn't enter the tournament, they just believed what they wanted to. Harry had given up trying to change their opinion of him. Once his friends had forsaken him he had made a decision to be himself and not worry about the public. He also had decided that he was not going to be a hero. To him hero's were people that had done amazing things liked save their family from a burning house or saved someone's life even though they didn't know them. He wasn't a hero he was a fourteen year old boy.

Harry was going to live through this tournament and he was going to do it his way. He had gone though two tasks following others advice and he had almost died. The final task was about to start and Harry was nervous. Next to him were the three other contestants, they all looked detriment to win. He looked out into the large maze that was in front of them and then glanced at the crowd that was in the stands. He had never liked crowds, they made him feel uneasy. When his name was called he walked into the maze. He was given two choices, left or right he chose the left path. The left path was silent and he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He walked for about ten minutes and didn't encounter anything. It was very strange as he could hear some of the others fighting something every now and again but he could not here the crowd watching them. The path he was on soon ended and he had no choice but to go back and take the first right he came across. He came across a path of devil snare that he had no trouble taking care of, the feeling of being watched didn't go away either. It seemed to be getting stronger. He walked further into the maze, right, left, left then right again. He was getting closer to the centre as the paths were getting shorter. He had not seen any of this fellow competition members but he had seen sparks go up for one of them. Harry had only encounter simple road blocks, there had to be something going on as they could have been dealt with by a second year. It was dark now, the sun fully set and the artificial lighting shining brightly. Tuning right again he saw something further up ahead. What he saw when he rounded the corner was surprising. Cedric was trying to strangle Victor, it was like Cedric was not himself to Harry and Cedric wasn't the kind of person that would hurt someone on purpose. Harry hadn't been noticed yet so he had the advantage, he could turn around and find another way around or he could disable the two in front of him and continue on this way.

In the end he chose to disarm the two. He stunted them both before sending up sparks so that the teachers could find them and help them out. He stepped over the bodies of the two older boys and made his way down the path turning left at the next crossroads. Turning left turned out to be a waste of time, it was a dead end. Turning around to find another way he walked straight into a warm body. Looking up he saw Cedric standing over him. He must have awoken before a teacher could get to him but why he was following him was a wonder. Cedric kept following him so Harry back tracked and hoped that the older boy would get stuck in a trap or that he would lose him. He wasn't strong enough to fight Cedric but he guessed that whoever was watching he closely would get rid of him. It didn't take long before he was alone again so he headed back closed to the centre of the maze. It was getting too easy and he was hardly running into anything that would be harder for a third year to fight. It was strange, but he didn't let it bother him, as long as he survived this task he would overlook cheating. Harry followed a winding path that had no exits when he was stopped by a snake of all things. The snake was huge. It was a bright green with a black diamond on its head. Harry had never seen this kind of snake before. It stared at him like it was daring him to do something. Harry approached it slowly as not to startle it. Once he was close enough he knelt down to eye level and hissed "Hello, will you let me pass?"

The serpent stared at him for a few moments before it hissed at him while it moved closer to him, "Speaker, I will let you pass but you must do something for me. I want you to banish me back to my home. I was taken without my permission by the old goat man, leaving my hatchings alone."

Harry nodded while he pulled his wand on the snake. It held still has he cast the spell to banish the snake back home. Once his way was clear he rounded the next bend in the path and saw a cross roads, two of the paths were clearly dead ends and two heading in seemingly the same direction. It was a hard choice but he needed to pick one so he decided on left, as it seemed to be working well so far. When he reached the crossroads he once again ran into a body. Harry had run into Cedric again. Cedric wasn't looking so good, he had scratchers that were weeping on the left side of his face and he was limping. He smiled at Harry and they both continued onto the left as they had no other way to go. They soon came across a clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a peddle stool. On the stool was gleaming trophy. Cedric moved forward towards it without looking around the clearing first. Just has Cedric had been about touch the trophy Harry noticed a large spider run towards him from under the hedge. Harry shouted for him to move but it was too late the spider was on top of Cedric and the snapping its pinschers at him. Harry shot a cutting curse at the spider and managed to hit it across three of its back legs, the spider ran off to hide under the hedge again. Harry walked over to Cedric to see if he was okay. Cedric was lying still on the ground. He had fainted from the struggle and from his previous injuries. Harry sent up sparks so that the teachers could come and help the older boy before taking hold of the trophy. Once he had a good grip of the trophy he did not expect to be whisked away. The trophy was a port-key. Harry was pretty sure that the cup was not meant to be one. They had been told that the one how got to the cup first would be named champion there was going to be a big party in the great hall in to celebrate.

Harry landed in a graveyard. It was an old overgrown graveyard, the tombstones were cracked and vines were growing over everything. To his left was a large stone angel and to his right was a large black cauldron. It was big enough to fit a grown man and it was filled with what seemed to be water that was bubbling away. The fire underneath it crackled and glowed in the darkness. Standing next to the cauldron was Wormtail he was holding a small bundle in his arms and was giving Harry a toothy grin. Wormtail used his free hand to point his wand at Harry and he muttered a spell that Harry had never heard to before. Harry was forced to the left and tired up to the pass of the stone angel. Once Harry was secure Wormtail starting chanting in a language that Harry didn't understand. He repeated a few sentences three times before he dropped the bundle into the cauldron. Then he chanted two more sentences five times before he grabbed Harry's arm and cut a large gash into it. He put a small glass vial up to the gash and collected the blood. Once the vial was full he went and poured it into the cauldron. That was followed by more chanting and more items added. The potion was blood red now and the final component needed to be added. The final ingredient turned out to be the flesh of a faithful servant. Wormtail cut off one of his own hands and propped it into the potion. Wormtail fell to the ground in agony as the potion turned clear and was soaked into the bundle that was growing larger by the second. Once the potion fully absorbed the fire underneath it went out and out stepped a figure, the figure was naked. The figure spoke quietly to Wormtail demanding a robe. A robe was passed to the man and he pulled it on to cover his naked body. Once he was fully covered he looked down at Wormtail and pointed his newly acquired wand to him. A light purple spell was shot at the crying man. Wormtail screamed as a new hand was regrown and he passes out before it was fully grown from the pain. Once he was out for the count Harry was left alone with the strange man.

The strange man walked closer to Harry. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as he stared at Harry, looking him over. While the man was looking at Harry, he did the same. The man was younger than he expected, he looked to be about in his mid to late twenties. He had pale clear skin with thick dark brown hair and red eyes. The man was very handsome not what he would expect from someone who had just been regrown in a cauldron. The man smiled at him showing off his perfect white teeth and flicked his wand. The bindings holding Harry to the stone angel fell away and he fell to the ground unable to stand on his own because of the blood loss. The man reached out to him and took hold of his arm pulling him up to his feet. Once he was up the man did not let go but pulled him closer. Harry was pulled into the arms of the man then he was lifted up and thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The man then walked out to the graveyard leaving Wormtail behind as well as the cauldron.

AN – Hi! Just a quick note, I don't know how often I will update it will be very random. I have a poll on my profile that I need everyone to vote on please it will help me know where you would like this story to go as I have a few ideas. I'm looking forward to your feedback, Katsy17.


End file.
